Monitoring internal temperature of watt hour electricity meters may be done to provide an indication of meter failure, such as a fault condition in the meter or the meter socket, because such failures typically cause meter temperature to rise. For example, as current conductors within an electricity meter age and oxidize and corrode over time at connection interfaces, electricity passing through these conductors generates heat, raising the temperature of the meter. If not repaired, this heat buildup can result in fire. State-of-the-art meters include temperature monitoring systems that measure absolute rise in meter temperature.